


Work Can Wait

by Arztwolf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Work Can Wait

“Join me.” Cecil whispered into Carlos’s ear as he walked by him carrying a towel. Nothing could pull Carlos from his work, usually. But this was different. The towel he carried and the tone of his voice was too much for Carlos; he slammed the notebook closed and hurried after him.   
Their clothes in a pile and the mirrors fogged up, they stood embracing as the hot water poured over them.   
“Touch me, touch me.” Cecil panted into Carlos’s mouth as they kissed. Carlos obliged him, one hand moving down between them, grabbing hold of him and quickly bringing him to life.   
“Anything else?” Carlos whispered as he stroked him.   
“N-No, this is good.” Cecil moaned as he thrust into Carlos’s hand, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Carlos quickened his speed, Cecil grunting and thrusting harder as he came.   
“Don’t you need to get back to work?” Cecil asked Carlos as they lay together on the couch.   
“It can wait.”


End file.
